


I kissed a boy, at least I tried it

by DieroteRosine



Series: Tsukishima Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Day 4: Music, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tsukishima Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "Found something in the shop that you're interested in?"Kuroo purred and he could see the man in front of him rolling his eyes before shaking his head.“Not yet, thanks for asking. And yes, I can handle myself quite well."Ignoring the direct rejection, Kuroo scratched the back of his head with a grin and pointed to the pile of records.“If you want I could show you some good artists. Some of them are perfect for relaxing, reading or - ", he gave the man a wink, “suitable for making out."With a snort, the blonde rolled his eyes again and went back to his notebook, his back turned to Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	I kissed a boy, at least I tried it

When the blond man walked into Kuroo's music store, it was ten minutes before Kuroo's lunchbreak.

His nose buried in one of his books, Kuroo just hummed a short _“Welcome to Kuroo Chords”_ as soon as the doorbell rang.

It was quiet around him for a long time and Kuroo had completely forgotten that anyone had entered the shop at all, until he stretched, yawning, and lifted his head.

However, no doorbell in the world could have prepared him for the sight that awaited him.

In the midst of his record collection stood the manifestation of Kuroo's wet dreams and was leafing through a music notebook.

Completely taken aback, Kuroo stared at the man who, completely lost in thoughts, tucked one of his blond strands behind his ear and adjusted his glasses - unaware that he was almost causing Kuroo an heart attack.

Inwardly thanking all the gods who had led the man into his shop, Kuroo inhaled deeply and tried to get his overwhelmed beating heart under control.

Who could have guessed that suddenly the most beautiful man Kuroo had ever seen would be standing in Kuroo's little music shop?

Certainly not him, otherwise Kuroo would have put a little more effort into his outfit that day instead of just combining the jeans that he had already worn for four days with a baggy red shirt.

God, he would have fished his tightest pants and the most beautiful shirt out of the depths of his closet for this god of a man.

Now instead he had to watch the manifestation of his very explicit dreams standing in front of him and not giving Kuroo a single look.

Kuroo was definitely more appealing than a booklet about the Beatles, which the man was looking at with so much interest, that was for sure.

Completely ignoring his lunchbreak, Kuroo sat bolt upright behind his counter and tried to look as inviting as possible - if the blond man would take pity on him and turn around.

But just like five minutes earlier, the man with the glasses was only standing sideways between Kuroo's records, studying the music volumes on display.

Time enough for Kuroo to examine him from head to toe.

The man was wrapped in a brown leather jacket, which was clearly too big for him and hung down a little on his slim body.

His meter-long legs, _Kuroo's heart had almost not coped with this sight_ , were tucked into the tightest pants Kuroo had ever seen and gave a perfect view on the man's _very fine looking_ ass.

Kuroo could almost feel the smoke rising from his ears, so much burned his face at the thought of what he would like to do with those legs and that ass.

But the absolute cherry on top must have been the man's face.

Fine features were slightly drawn into a frown, the nose puckered and one eyebrow raised.

Although the man was just reading in some music books, he looked as if the book in front of him had personally offended him, and this fact amused Kuroo immensely.

With an amused click, he leaned further over the counter and rested his chin on one of his hands while his gaze remained on the young man.

Only at the sound did the man lift his head in Kuroo's direction for the first time and his frown deepened when he saw Kuroo's crooked grin.

The tongue click that followed threw Kuroo a little off track, otherwise he was always sure of everyone's undivided attention once he started to show his interest.

But as if Kuroo were nothing more than an annoying addition to this shop, the young man didn't look at him again and quietly continued reading his notebook.

Kuroo stared at the man for a moment, perplexed, then took a deep breath and made a second attempt.

Like a cat, he slipped out from behind the counter and walked over to the man who seemed to be completely ignoring him.

"Found something in the shop that you're interested in?"

Kuroo purred and he could see the man in front of him rolling his eyes before shaking his head.

“Not yet, thanks for asking. And yes, I can handle myself quite well."

Ignoring the direct rejection, Kuroo scratched the back of his head with a grin and pointed to the pile of records.

“If you want I could show you some good artists. Some of them are perfect for relaxing, reading or - ", he gave the man a wink, “suitable for making out."

With a snort, the blonde rolled his eyes again and went back to his notebook, his back turned to Kuroo.

With a wide grin Kuroo stepped back and saw in the corner of his eye how the blond man gave him an _short_ look as he walked back behind the counter.

Normally Kuroo would have reduced his teasing after two rejections and accepted his defeat, at least he didn't want to scare his customers, but something in the way the blonde had looked at him made him want to annoy him a little longer.

Kuroo leaned back in his chair and without taking his eyes off the man, he rummaged through his CD collection.

When Jupither's _“I kissed a boy”_ resounded across the room shortly afterwards, the young man winced and gave Kuroo a withering look over his shoulder.

The black-haired man replied with a wink and a wiggle of the eyebrows, the typical crooked grin on his face.

Undeterred, the man continued to leaf through his notebook, even if Kuroo could see a certain red sheen on his cheeks.

After a few minutes, in which the song had switched to a Pride playlist and every single song had caused another click of the tongue from the man, the blonde suddenly turned around with a jerk and came towards Kuroo's counter.

While sitting, Kuroo had to put his head back as soon as the tall man stood in front of him, and Kuroo's brain again produced way too many _indecent_ scenarios in which he could take exactly this position again.

A tense twitch played around the blond's mouth, but Kuroo did not escape the fact that golden yellow eyes examined him closely.

And even less did he miss the a little _too long_ lingering look at Kuroo's arms - _thank god that you still could clearly see his arm muscles despite the baggy shirt_ \- and the other man's brief swallowing.

But while Kuroo was just thinking about how he could achieve that exactly _this_ man would wake up in his bed the next morning, the blonde leaned down and was suddenly closer to Kuroo's face than planned.

And Kuroo's heart skipped two beats when he saw a challenging smile appear on the other's lips.

"I have found something that interests me, but I'm not sure if it's for sale." The man purred, his voice giving Kuroo goose bumps.

One of the blond's fingers slowly wandered dangerously close under Kuroo's chin and it cost the black-haired man all willpower not to _gasp_.

"I would _really_ like to have it.", underlined the man his finger movement with words and bit his lower lip clearly visible.

Kuroo couldn't help but stare at the slightly reddened area and whimpered softly as the man slowly, _so damn slowly_ , traced his lip with his tongue.

Everything Kuroo had ever learned about flirting he forgot at that moment, and this time it was Kuroo who blushed like a high school girl.

Intense golden eyes fixated him like prey and Kuroo could swear that his brain had stopped working minutes ago, his only ability now staring at the blonde man.

The latter gave him another adorable smile, the corners of his mouth still slightly curled upwards in mockery and let his index finger wander lightly over Kuroo's chin.

"What do you think, can I _take_ it? I promise, I will be really - ", a look at Kuroo's lips, “gentle."

With a croak, Kuroo uttered an hoarse " _Of course._ " and wondered when the hell all his smoothness had left him and turned him into a stammering teenager.

“ _Oh.”_ , Another smile from the blonde, “How convenient. I finally found something that can _occupy me_ in bed."

As sharply as Kuroo inhaled, he had to cling to his counter to keep his legs from giving up.

The blonde leaned forward a little further and Kuroo could already feel his breath on his lips when suddenly something was slammed on the table in front of him and Kuroo was torn from his trance.

There in front of him was the music booklet, which the blond man had been reading the whole time and as if nothing had ever happened, the man took a step back and smiled innocently.

“So I can buy it? Perfect, I was still missing that in my collection."

Something in Kuroo's head came to a standstill and he could not believe the boldness with which the other had just played him.

Still with his mouth open, he stared at the blond man who now fished his wallet out of his pocket like if nothing had happened, giving him a cool smile.

"That makes 245 yen, right?"

Unable to utter a single word, Kuroo nodded and when a moment later the blond man left his shop with a final wink, Kuroo dropped his head on the table with a thump.

"What a god damn tease."

But before he could sink into a deep depression about the missed chance to ask Blondie for his number, his eyes suddenly fell on the booklet next to him.

The exact booklet that the customer had just bought and then left behind.

Confused, Kuroo picked it up and began to flip through the pages.

Shortly afterwards a big grin settled on his lips, he clicked his tongue and grabbed his cell phone.

But instead of calling his friends, he dialed an unknown number - the little piece of paper he had found in the notebook still in his hand.

It was clearly legible: _“I would like to know more about these make-out songs. Call me. Tsukishima xxx-xxxx-xxx_ "

And when Kuroo closed his shop that evening, a blond man was already waiting for him in front of his door.


End file.
